En caso de emergencia, avisar a
by YumiSebby
Summary: La primera vez que recibe la llamada, es cuando se percata de que él tiene ese 'puesto'. Pero, ¿por qué él? O: Cuando Naruto tiene una emergencia y acaba en el hospital, siempre llaman a Sasuke.
1. 1

**Llevo queriendo escribir algo como esto desde hace bastante tiempo, así que... ¡aquí estamos! **

**Tengo la mayoría escrito, sólo falta revisarlo y subirlo, así que puedo confirmar que la longitud será sobr capítulos cortitos. **

**Espero que les guste ^_^.**

* * *

_Debo avisar de que, aún basándome en la trama 'original', haré bastantes cambios pues quiero que la historia se adapte a estas historias cortas. Espero que eso no les importe mucho. _

* * *

No es hasta que recibe una llamada de emergencias, que sabe que _ese _puesto le corresponde a él. Sorpresa es poco para describir lo que sintió. La pregunta nunca abandonaba el fondo de su mente (y no será hasta años después que descubrirá la respuesta), _¿por qué yo?_

Había sido un día bastante aburrido y monótono, una misión bastante simple en las afueras de Konoha para recuperar un pergamino. Poco remarcable. Nada demasiado especial, Naruto cayéndose a un lago, Sakura riéndose de fondo para luego ofrecerse a ayudarlo, Kakashi en algún lugar de Konoha no asistiendo a la misión. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Una simple misión rápida.

Así que, tumbado en su sofá leyendo un libro, queriendo disfrutar de esa tranquilidad, deja que su teléfono suene, y se centra en la lectura, sin darle la más mínima importancia.

Unos minutos después el teléfono vuelve a sonar, insistente, y ahora sí, ante la llamada que perdura y retumba en su cabeza sin dejar que se centre en el libro, coge el móvil del segundo estante, frente al sofá. Se queda mirando la pantalla. Número desconocido.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunta. No se molesta en un saludo porque _él no tiene tiempo para una esto. Él quiere seguir con su lectura, muchas gracias._

"_¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha?" _Preguntan al otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Y usted es…?"

No escucha demasiado después de eso, palabras sueltas, largos silencios encerrados en su mente, huecos, largos, infinitamente largos hasta que finalmente dice algo que su cuerpo consigue retener. Remarca algunas palabras. "Contusione leves, un poco de erupción y una conmoción cerebral". Seguidamente, tras esas palabras que suenan a aire fresco u puro que corre a sus pulmones, abandonan su cerebro y todo lo que piensa es "_Naruto_".

"¿Dónde?" Pregunta, las letras unidas en un suspiro.

"Primera planta del hospital." Cuelga después de eso, y antes de ser consciente de sí mismo, está corriendo.

Ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar porqué le han llamado a él, o qué habrá hecho el torpe del dobe para acabar en una situación así, simplemente corre, salta, trepa y por fin, vuelve a la vida cuando se ve frente a las puertas del hospital.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Respira profundamente y continua: "Para ver a Naruto Uzumaki."

No tienen que decirle ni la habitación o el lugar concreto, pues lo escucha. Bueno, realmente es que no hay habitación en absoluto, pues Naruto se encuentra detrás de unas cortinas, al final de un pasillo cerrado, tumbado en una camilla, pálido y bastante aturdido.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta, quedándose quieto ante el gruñido del enfermero.

Ignora la pregunta mientras se acerca lentamente. "¿Qué te ha pasado?" Se queda a una distancia prudente sin saber cómo actuar. Ni siquiera se pueden decir que sean amigos, entonces, ¿por qué llamarían a Sasuke y no a alguien más?

"Me caí-"Comienza a decir, pero el enfermero completa la información.

"Se cayó de un árbol porque perdió la consciencia." Algo se retuerce en el estómago de Sasuke, duro y amargo, pero se dice que no tiene importancia.

"¿Te desmayaste? ¿Cuándo estabas subido a un árbol?" Se forma un silencio pesado entre ellos, sin saber qué decir ante eso. Una mala caído podría haber hecho que…

"Sí. Creo que cuando me caí en el lago bebí algo de agua y… quizás no era la mejor agua del mundo. Me ha dado urticaria, y, bueno… empeoró un poco a partir de ahí."

El enfermero, que seguía trabajando en los arañazos repartidos por distintas zonas de sus brazos y rostro, detuvo su trabajo para observarlo. Estando satisfecho con ello, dejó el desinfectante y el algodón en la pequeña mesa de metal.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Pregunta, mientras se gira para ver sus propias heridas. Hace una mueca al mover la cabeza y tiene que cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos.

"Me llamaron." Naruto simplemente asiente, como si fuese la cosa más lógica y razonable. Sasuke está más que confuso. _¿Por qué él?_

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo, esperando a que el enfermo diga si se puede ir, o si por el contrario debe quedarse aquí algún tiempo.

"Bueno. Las heridas permanecerán algunos días más, por supuesto. Debes desinfectarlas y cuidarlas adecuadamente. Necesitarás ayuda para las de la espalda." Él dice, mirando a Sasuke. Éste asiente sin saber muy bien porqué, una extraña sensación obligándole a hacer dicho movimiento. "Y respecto a la conmoción cerebral, alguien debe despertarte cada dos horas." Vuelve a decir, de nuevo mirando a Sasuke.

"Yo lo haré. Se quedará en mi casa hasta que mejore." Es todo lo que llega a articular, tendiéndole una mano a Naruto para que se pueda levantar de su cama. Por alguna razón, es un deber que está más que feliz de asumir. No puede apartar de su mente el pensamiento de que, si no hubiese caído de una forma adecuada, quizás no habría ningún Naruto del que cuidar. Esa simple idea molesta un poco a la parte central de su pecho y no puede entender muy bien porqué. ¿Quizás sin Naruto no sería tan divertido volverse un ninja _completo_, y patear su trasero cuando lo supere adecuadamente?

"Bien. Si tiene la mínima señal de náuseas o mareos, tráelo de nuevo." A pesar de que ambos afirman, siente que, aunque esté malditamente mareado, Naruto no dirá nada.

Mientras el rubio se pone la camiseta y se acomoda la ropa, él se dirige a la recepción, inclinándose sobre el archivo que está frente a él. El archivo de Naruto.

"¿Por qué me habéis llamado?" Pregunta a la muchacha morena que está sentada en una silla, tecleando en el ordenador.

"Procedimiento estándar, es lo que-"

"No, no, me refiero, ¿por qué a mí?" Dice, su tono bajo y dudoso. Naruto podría tener aquí a Kakashi, a Iruka, a quien sea. ¿Por qué él?

Ella simplemente se escoge de hombros y le alcanza el archivo, señalando con un bolígrafo las palabras remarcadas en negrita:

**Contacto de emergencia: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Relación: n/a.**

Bien. Esto es… algo inusual. "Oh." Se escapa de sus labios antes de poder retener la sorpresa. ¿N/a? ¿No se aplica? Bueno, concuerda bastante bien con ellos. Mira las opciones, y ninguna parece encajar con ellos, así que sí. N/a es correcto.

Y no entiende, pero la sensación de decepción en la boca de su estómago es pesada. Pero bueno, quién sabe, quizás es porque esperaba una tarde tranquila y ahora tiene que pasar tiempo con el dobe.

_Siempre causando problemas. _

_Siempre causándome problemas. _

Sí, seguro que es eso.


	2. 2

**Querría aclarar: **

**-ambu780**: Pues sinceramente, no hay ningún momento específico, pues no pertenece a ningún capítulo. Pero mientras escribía este primer capítulo, me los imaginaba muy jóvenes. Estilo primera, segunda temporada como mucho. No estarán basadas en ningún capítulo pues no es una historia coordinada. Quiero decir, que los capítulos por supuesto que siguen un orden, pero no irá en concordancia con el anime/manga.

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que disfrutes mucho. :D

-**Arrendajo-kun**: Thx you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter too~ ^_^

-**Valeria Medrano**: Síp. En la mente de Sasuke él esperaba que pusiese otra cosa o que al menos el mismo Naruto supiese definir qué eran. Lo verás conforme pasen los capítulos y se muestre como su relación avanza. Muchas gracias por leer ^_^

* * *

La segunda vez que ocurre, unos seis meses más tarde, está en el mercado central, acompañado de Sakura, Lee y Shikamaru. Preferiría estar sólo en el piso, tranquilo y sin tener que estar en al otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de la ira de Naruto.

Incluso sus compañeros están sorprendidos cuando él acepta la invitación de pasar por la nueva sección del mercado, pero Naruto estaba tan rojo, que prácticamente echaba humo antes de partir a la misión. Y Sasuke necesitaba despejarse. La ciudad entre ellos (o incluso más, porque no sabe dónde Naruto está yendo) no les hará ningún mal a ambos.

Habían pasado tres meses que que decidieron empezar a compartir un piso juntos, por razones prácticas mayormente. Funcionó bien esos días en los que Naruto se hirió con la caída del árbol, cuando tenía que despertarlo cada dos horas, limpiearle las heridas y vigilarlo de vez en cuando mientras dormía para asegurarse de que el dobe _seguía respirando_ (Naruto no es ni será consciente nunca de esta última parte). Era cómodo, práctico y poco… solitario. Casi reconfortante. Ellos seguían sin ser amigos, seguro. Apenas podía asegurarse a sí mismo que se llevaran bien, pero era cómodo vivir con alguien. Menos que limpiar, más división de tareas. Todo práctico.

Y… bueno, debía admitir que llegar de una misión, riendo a carcajadas, su cabeza recostada en la pared, o las conversaciones sobre algún programa de televisión a altas horas de la noche, el silencio cómodo mientras cocinaban..., no, eso tampoco estaban tan mal.

Pero entonces, llegó hoy al piso, cansado y enfadado. Y ver cómo Naruto había dejado todo, definitivamente no ayudó. La situación escaló pronto desde allí, y lo último que recuerda es de estar pegando un portazo. La ciudad entera entre ellos no parecía suficiente distancia, entonces.

"No creía que ibas a venir, Sasuke." Asegura Sakura, agarrada de su brazo, una sonrisa dulce y coqueta en sus labios. Sasuke suspira, y se pregunta si no se aceleró demasiado al aceptar la salida. Tenía que ir al mercado, pues no había comida (_gracias por eso, Naruto_), pero podría haber ido él sólo…

"Necesitaba aire fresco y todo eso." Dice, y ellos se ríen, los muy bastardos. Sonrisas engreídas y molestas, y decide que no, que realmente podría haber venido a comprar más tarde, tranquilo y en soledad.

"Odias el aire fresco. Y no aceptas salir, si no se trata de una misión o una causa mayor. ¿Ha pasado algo en _casa_?" No le gusta la forma en la que lo dicen, muecas grandes y rostros demasiado cerca. Siente su propia expresión ponerse rígida, labios flexionados en una línea, rostro serio.

Eso ha pasado desde que Naruto y él se fueron a vivir juntos, siempre tan sorprendidos y deseosos de saber como iba su vida _en común. _

"No sé a qué te refie-"

Su teléfono suena entonces. Número desconocido. Algo molesto y pesado asciende hacia su pecho, palpitando en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"¿Sí?" Contesta, abriendo el teléfono.

"¿_Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Se aleja de las miradas curiosas y afirma, resignación en su voz. "¿Qué ha pasado ahora?"

"_Llamo desde el hospital de Konoha. Le quería comunicar que Naruto Uzumaki..."_

"¿Está desangrándose profunda o internamente?" Un pequeño nudo en su pecho, pero el enfado aún latiendo caliente en sus venas.

_"No del todo, pero…"_

"Entonces está bien. Buenas tardes." Y con eso cuelga, y avanza de nuevo, caminando hacia donde estaba anteriormente. Sakura es la primera que se acerca, preguntado ansiosamente qué estaba pasando.

"Nada, el dobe está en el hospital." Hay unos coros de '_oh_' y '_qué_' por igual, pero él frunce el ceño. Cosa que se acentúa cuando su móvil vuelve a sonar. Esta vez no pregunta de quién se trata, sólo dice de forma mordaz: "Es alérgico a la penicilina. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber." Responde, mientras Sakura, Shikamaru y Lee empiezan a tirar de él para arrastrarlo hasta el hospital. Rueda sus ojos con fingida molestia pero la preocupación patea su boca del estómago. Se siente liviano de alguna forma y no le gusta.

"_Sí, somos conscientes de ello. Pero él está preguntando por usted_."

Eso sí que lo toma por sorpresa y se para en seco, deteniendo a Lee en el camino, quien se gira extrañado.

"¿De verdad?" Cae sobre él la imagen mental de Naruto herido de forma mortal, por una misión que ha salido terriblemente mal. Todo lo que quedaba de enfado, desaparece, reemplazado por una ola de culpa que, literalmente, lo mueve del sitio.

Ella responde con un sonido de garganta. Ella es claramente muy buena en su trabajo, se asegura Sasuke, pues es paciente y dulce incluso a través del altavoz. Se pregunta cuántas veces habrá hecho esto.

Tiene que correr, tiene que correr y estar allí _ya. _Deja atrás a sus compañeros y simplemente corre, preguntando a la señora al otro lado del teléfono qué ha ocurrido.

"Misión fallida, aparentemente. Herida en el cuello." Algo se detiene en él e inhala bruscamente. Antes de que se quiera dar cuenta sus _amigos_ están detrás de él, manos de apoyo en ambos hombros. Empieza a correr de nuevo, y cuando mira hacia atrás, los otros tres asienten y continúan corriendo con él, casi siguiendo su ritmo. Por un seguro ni siquiera le importa nada más, simplemente asiente, aún cuando sabe que no puede ser visto al otro lado de la llamada.

_Él necesita ver a Naruto. _

_"_¿Cómo de grave?"

"_Casi en la carótida. Fallada sólo por unos centímetros." _

"Ya casi estoy allí."

No recuerda mucho del camino, simplemente que cuando llega está sin aire y que cuando se mira en los espejos de la entrada, está totalmente pálido. Sakura es la siguiente en llegar, pero él está caminando hacia la recepción.

"¿Eres familia?" Pregunta la mujer, cuando él pide la información sobre Naruto. Deduce que no es la mujer que le ha llamado y suspira, nuevamente enfadado. No, él no es su maldita familia.

Sakura está ahí, justo detrás de él, asintiendo hacia la enfermera. "Yo soy su novia."

Mientras él corre (o derrapa) hacia la habitación 206, llegan Shikamaru y Lee, ambos despeinados, agitados y preocupados.

Sin embargo, y por muy agradecido que Sasuke esté con ellos no puede hablar porque, _mierda_, es tan malo que incluso le han tenido que dar una habitación al muy dobe. Y, en serio, ¿no puede parar de meterse en problemas? Porque Sasuke quiere seguir estando enfadado con él, quiere seguir gritándole y quiere que esté sano y salvo para ello.

Su hilo de pensamientos se detiene cuando lo ve ahí, tendido en la camilla, con una médica a su derecha, atendiendo la herida en su cuello. Y oh, _mierda_, eso sí que estaba cerca.

Unos centímetros más arriba y Sasuke sabe que ahora mismo no estaría en esta habitación, y la llamada hubiese sido totalmente distinta.

De pronto, las palabras que le dijo a Naruto antes de irse a la misión suenan a veneno en su propio paladar.

Los ojos del rubio están cerrados, contraídos en una mueca de dolor, mientras le aplican las curas adecuadas para la herida.

"¿Naruto?" Susurra, y sus ojos azules se abren.

"Hey…" Saluda, la voz áspera, seguramente de la propia herida o de cualquier examen que le realizaron.

Sasuke da un pequeño paso al frente, pero se queda casi en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La médica que lo trata sonríe hacia él, antes de proseguir con su tarea.

"Oh, así que tú debes de ser el famoso Sasuke. He oído bastante sobre ti esta tarde." Responde, tratando de no reírse demasiado frente al sonrojo de Naruto.

"Estoy seguro de que no has escuchado muchas verdades." Bromea, tratando de no sonar tan tenso como se siente.

Fija su mirada en Naruto y lo mira con atención, dejando que las sensaciones que había retenido en su cuerpo se liberen. Está bien. Está a salvo, el muy dobe. Está respirando y la herida no ha sido mortal. _Casi, casi, casi. _Pero no.

Empujando a Sasuke en el camino y obligándolo a entrar, saltan en la habitación Sakura, Lee y Shikamaru.

"¡Naruto! ¡Estás bien!" Dicen, aliviados. Y Sasuke conoce ese sentimiento, y entonces, en un momento de pura realización, se pregunta si alguna vez ha sentido este tipo de alivio, uno profundo, que podría ahogarlo en cualquier momento.

Sasuke está seguro de que quiere preguntar porqué ellos están aquí, pero la médica niega con la cabeza, indicando que no debería hablar demasiado.

Se quedan en la habitación un rato, viendo como la médica trabaja, hasta que ésta dicta que hay demasiada gente en la habitación y deben salir. Nadie duda que Sasuke debe quedarse ahí, aunque él mismo se lo pregunta.

"Gracias por venir." Dice Naruto, una disculpa en sus ojos ante el suspiro de la doctora.

"Por supuesto." Responde Sasuke, y realmente siente eso. Por supuesto que estaría aquí, se da cuenta ahora, ¿dónde más estaría? Pendiente de un _dobe_ tan estúpido como siempre. Y ahora, ahora es cuando tiene que decirlo, porque no quiere que Naruto se vaya. A ninguna parte, fuera del piso, fuera de su vida. Fuera, en general.

Naruto es su compañero.

No, Naruto es su _compañero de piso. _

No, no. Naruto es su _amigo. _

Y él quiere que siga de esa manera.

"Lo siento. Por lo de antes… Por lo que dije." Estudia la colcha de la cama, sin saber dónde mirar. No ha pedido disculpas en bastante tiempo y las palabras suenan incómodas en su boca. Pero cuando mira a Naruto, se admite, aunque sea sólo para sí mismo, que esa sonrisa valdría varias disculpas.

"Yo también." Responde, y se endereza un poco más en la camilla ante las indicaciones de la médica. "No volveré a dejar la ropa tirada por el pasillo." Promete, y desde el pasillo se escuchan suspiros y risas resignadas. Incluso la enfermera sonríe.

"¿Nunca más?" Pregunta Sasuke, acercándose más a la camilla.

"Por un mes."

"Dos."

"Trato."

Ambos se ríen, y Lira (la médica, como después se percata Sasuke) regaña a Naruto, quien baja su cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza. Sasuke se acerca aún más, tanto que puede ver los moretones que tiene e incluso la sangre seca que queda por algunas partes.

"¿Estabas preguntando por mí?" Se anima a susurrar, y, cuando lo piensa horas más tarde, ni siquiera está seguro de dónde salió esa pregunta.

"Bueno, teme, no quería morir sólo, ¿sabes?" Bromea.

"Dramático." Contesta en un suspiro resquebrajado, porque sí, hay una parte de verdad en esa frase. Él podría haber muerto.

"Nunca tanto como tú." Responde, una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Sasuke.

"Te quedarás en casa unas semanas, sin misiones." Ordena, cubriéndose más con su chaqueta. Tampoco sabe de dónde vino eso, pero si ese es el resultado cada vez que Naruto va a ir a una misión, definitivamente necesita hablar con Kakashi. Ante la mirada, vuelve a preguntar: "¿Verdad?" Naruto asiente, mirándolo fijamente.

"Oh." Juguetea Naruto, sonrisa amplia y ojos brillantes. "¿Estás preocupado por mí?" Resopla y lo empuja suavemente con su zapato.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecierran, pero él sabe que el temblor de su labio no puede ocultar la verdad. "¿Qué te daría tal impresión?" Y esta vez, no sólo Naruto se ríe. También hay risas en el pasillo, y Sasuke siente que tener amigos quizás no está tan mal.

(Y que quizás, y sólo quizás, al que más aprecia, es a Naruto).

Cuando sale, ve el formulario de Naruto nuevamente abierto en recepción, y asegurándose de que nadie mire, añade:

**Contacto de emergencia: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Relación: Amistad.**

Y si, con el paso del tiempo, Sakura deja de preguntarle si quiere salir con ella, y empieza a preguntarle más sobre cómo va su vida con Naruto, Sasuke ni siquiera se lo cuestiona demasiado.


	3. 3

La tercera vez que sucede, Sasuke no atiende la llamada porque él abandonó la Aldea de la Hoja, abandonó Konoha y abandonó a sus amigos. Abandonó todo lo que conocía, y no puede mirar atrás.

Abandonó a Naruto.

Así que él no contesta la llamada.

Él tiene una misión más importante que atender.

(Sin embargo, la preocupación no lo deja concentrarse por días. Al igual que el nudo que se posa en su garganta lo acompaña durante meses).

_Nada importa, _se dice, _debo encontrar a los responsables_, se afirma. Y con eso sigue adelante.

Y por unos segundos, mientras camina tambaleándose, cansada, temblando y sus ojos cerrándose a cada pocos segundos sintiendo el estupor de su cuerpo, se pregunta qué pondría Naruto en aquel informe después del tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo piso y siendo _amigos. _No lo sabe, pero él pondría algo como:

**Contacto de emergencia: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Relación: Tirano.**

_"Desertor" _Piensa. _"Traidor. Esas también valdrían." _Y cuando pensar consume toda la poca vitalidad que le quedaba, cae hacia atrás como un peso muerto, consumido por el cansancio y la pena, pero con un objetivo en mente, la palabra venganza brillando de color rojo ardiente en el fondo de su mente. Él tiene una misión que debe cumplir.


	4. 4

La cuarta vez, Sasuke se queda mirando su teléfono móvil como si se tratase de una entidad demoníaca que viene a comérselo vivo (quizás eso no sería una mala alternativa al dolor seco y profundo que late en su pecho). Al otro lado de la línea, la enfermera le pregunta si él sigue ahí.

"Sí, sí. Estoy aquí." Afirma, su mano temblando.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué lo han avisado a él? Naruto tiene novia, ¿así que no deberían avisarla a ella? No hay razón para que Sasuke esté recibiendo el mensaje.

"Perdona, ¿qué hospital dijiste?" Y así, con su corazón acelerado, sus entrañas revueltas y su cabeza girando sale corriendo al hospital de Konoha, dispuesto a buscar a Naruto por cada pasillo hasta encontrarlo y saber que estará bien.

Ha podido entender algunas palabras de la conversación, como "misión, reacción alérgica, posible envenenamiento, en la sala de emergencia, inconsciente, llevándolo a la tercera planta dentro de unas horas" y poco más, pero las palabras que más atesora es "se recuperará en unos días".

Algo pesado se deja caer sobre sus hombros cuando la palabra envenenamiento se deja filtrar a través del auricular, su respiración pesada.

Tan concentrado está dándole vueltas a las palabras en su cabeza, que se choca con la enfermera que se encuentra saliendo del hospital, y a pesar de su prisa, le da en asentamiento de cabeza, esperando que ella entienda sus disculpas.

"¿Naruto Uzumaki?" Le grita a la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio, quien se gira rápidamente hacia él. Antes de que la mujer pueda contestar, ve como una camilla está siendo llevada a través del pasillo en dirección al ascensor, y podría reconocer esa cabellera rubia en cualquier parte.

"Señor, lo lamento mucho, pero no puede entrar aquí." Dice el enfermero, mientras le toma del codo. Oh, pero no, Sasuke no dejará que lo alejen. No.

"No. Necesito estar ahí. Me llamaron." Él no dice 'lo necesito', tampoco 'necesito saber que está bien, que se despertará'. No, él dice: "Soy su novio". Y ni siquiera él sabe de dónde vino eso. ¿Por qué no amigo? ¿Por qué no familia? Quizás sea verdad eso de que es tu corazón el que habla en situaciones límites.

Finalmente, lo dejan subir al ascensor con ellos, y Sasuke experimenta un momento de total impotencia cuando mira a Naruto, pálido, cabello revuelto, ojos cerrados... como si no estuviese allí. Como si fuese a... No se deja terminar ese pensamiento. Los médicos dijeron que se pondría bien.

Se deja ir y toma la mano de Naruto entre las suyas cuando finalmente llegan a la habitación, porque, bueno, ¿no es eso lo que harían si fuesen pareja?

(...)

Tras lo que parecen horas sentado en la incómoda silla oscura que un enfermero le trajo, con su mano entrelazada con la de Naruto, ve como el rubio aprieta sus ojos y mueve sus labios. Rápidamente, Sasuke suelta su mano a la vez que Naruto abre sus ojos. Antes de que pueda detenerse, el pelinegro gira sobre sí mismo para tenderle el vaso de agua con una pajita.

"¿Sasuke?" Pregunta, después de apartar el vaso y pestañear varias veces, recorriendo la habitación con su mirada. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Sasuke vuelve a sentir el nudo en el estómago mientras su boca pronuncia la palabra "envenenamiento", pero mantiene su rostro en blanco, o eso espera él, porque ni siquiera puede detenerse cuando vuelve a alcanzar la mano pálida del rubio, alcanzando sus dedos en la parte interna de su muñeca, respirando cuando siente un pulso constante.

_'Está bien. Está bien. Está a salvo. Aquí. Y me han llamado a mí. Todo está bien.'_

"Hey," Bromea Naruto, apretando su mano en la del pelinegro, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. "Invítame primero a cenar, al menos."

"Usuratonkachi." Pero su tono no es nada mordaz. Es cálido y su siente como su corazón hace algo raro al ver como la sonrisa de Naruto aumenta.

(...)

La enfermera apareció poco después, junto con la médica a su derecha para revisar a Naruto, informándole de la situación. Naruto preguntó cuándo podría ir a casa, a lo que ella le informó que sería dentro de aproximadamente tres días si todo iba bien.

"No querríamos retenerte demasiado tiempo, han sido unas horas y tu novio ya está totalmente inquieto." Dijo, totalmente a la ligera, y si fuese verdad, si Sasuke fuese su novio, si Naruto no estuviese saliendo con Hinata, sería incluso divertido. Un comentario simpático y divertido. Sin embargo, Sasuke de pronto sentía que su sangre era hielo.

Él no sabía qué esperaba, quizás Naruto corrigiéndola, diciéndole que cómo se le ocurría insinuar que Sasuke, traidor, cobarde, malvado, trozo-de-hielo-sin-sentimientos Uchiha, fuese su pareja, o quizás esperaba una cara de repulsión incluso. Él no sabía qué esperaba ante eso, de verdad, algo malo, sin duda, pero ciertamente lo que _no _esperaba es a Naruto y su mirada de confusión por unos segundos, tampoco la sonrisa que llegó a su rostro cuando sacudió la cabeza, y mucho menos, ese movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y divertido, para luego completarlo con:

"Síp, Sasuke no puede parar quieto." Era una ironía, por supuesto. Sasuke podría pasar horas y horas frente a un libro, sin moverse, o perdido en algún documental de televisión. Era una broma, una coña, el mayor era consciente de ello, y debería haber respondido con algo como 'mira quién habla', pero no podía. El hielo seguía cuajado dentro de él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguía vivo en ese punto.

(...)

Tras la enfermera marcharse, Sasuke se dijo que quizás era hora de irse, que debía hacer que Naruto llamase a Hinata, _su novia, novia, novia, _para que fuese ella la que estuviese ahí con él. Iba a hacerlo, de verdad, iba a decirle a Naruto que se iba y que debía avisar a su amable novia. De verdad.

Pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad, Naruto había alcanzado su mano, una sonrisa suave en su rostro, y sus ojos brillantes.

"Así que, ¿somos novios?" Preguntó, sus cejas moviéndose en movimiento extraño del que Sasuke se hubiese burlado si supiese cómo respirar.

"Bueno... ellos no me dejaban verte..." Afirma, totalmente a la defensiva.

Y sin previo aviso, aún con sus manos unidas, ambos empiezan a reírse. Sonoras carcajadas llenan la habitación. Y Sasuke nunca ha estado tan agradecido de volver a _casa. _

Naruto vuelve a recostarse hacia atrás, su cabeza y parte de su espalda cayendo en la almohada, con sus ojos cerrándose. Está cansado, aún pálido, pequeño y medio ido. Pero ahora se ve feliz.

Sasuke no quiere irse de ahí. Quiere estar con Naruto. Ahora, y siempre. (Él no dice eso en voz alta, por supuesto)

La enfermera que antes estaba con la médica del rubio vuelve a entrar en la habitación, con una carpeta en su mano izquierda, rompiendo el momento.

"Señor Uzumaki, tengo los resultados de sus pruebas aquí." Informa, acercándose a la camilla.

"Dáselos a mi novio." Solicita, _esa _palabra dejando sus labios como si no fuese nada del otro mundo. "Él es el inteligente, yo soy la fuerza." Sasuke sólo puede rodar sus ojos, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

"Idiota." Es todo lo que dice, su mano volviendo a la de Naruto.

Ellos no hablan de Hinata. No hablan de la misión de Naruto. No hablan de qué está pasando. Ni de cómo sus manos permanecen unidas. Ellos no hablan de nada.

Pero Sasuke permanece con él todo el tiempo que Naruto debe quedarse en el hospital.

(...)

Y si Naruto afirma unas semanas después que lo suyo con Hinata no funciona porque ellos funcionan mejor como amigos, es casualidad.

Al igual que lo es el hecho de que ahora pasen tanto tiempo juntos que la gente empieza a decir que parecen pegados por la cadera. O que las cosas de Naruto poco a poco se vayan quedando en la casa de Sasuke. O el que ahora se cojan de la mano de vez en cuando.

Y si un día, después de desayunar, Naruto despide a Sasuke con un beso antes de salir a una misión, de nuevo, no hace falta hablar de eso.

_Está totalmente claro. _

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Estoy de vuelta, wiii :D. Lamento la tardanza, Universidad, exámenes y esas cosas horribles que no nos dejan escribir :(.

Espero que esteis teniendo un gran mes, que os lo estéis pasando bien y ¡mucha suerte en todo! (?)

_Queda un sólo capítulo, yaiiii ^_^_


	5. 5

La quinta vez que sucede, nadie tiene que avisar a Sasuke porque él lo presencia de primera mano. Está allí, viendo como Naruto se sacude, grita y cae. Se queda grabado en su mente el como algo -¿puntiagudo, metálico y oscuro?- impacta en su pecho, para que después su cuerpo retroceda, cayendo hacia atrás. Antes de que Sasuke pueda gritar, Naruto está cayendo en picado por la cascada. Su cuerpo se queda quieto, inerte, flotando, siendo arrastrado hacia la pequeña orilla del lago.

Y después, todo es silencio. Ve imágenes sueltas, golpes, una pelea, otro cuerpo cayendo por la cascada. Pero no reacciona, mira hacia abajo, Naruto a sus pies, y murmura un suave '_oh_', antes de que sus rodillas se doblen y golpeen la tierra dura, embarrándose el traje.

Casi desea esa llamada, significando así que él no estaría allí, presenciando impotente una caída que él no pudo detener.

Ni siquiera sabe qué hacer, así que reacciona por instinto.

"¡Naruo!" La palabra fluye de su garganta como el aire. Corre a su lado, pálido, mojado y perdido. El fondo es algo borroso, al igual que la batalla que se está librando a su alrededor. Debería no haber sido tan difícil, una misión complicada, pero sin muertes. "Naruto, por favor." Solloza, ejerciendo presión en la herida. "Abre los ojos. Usuratonkachi, abre tus malditos ojos. Tenemos que irnos a casa." Suplica, mirando a su alrededor sin dejar de echar su peso sobre la herida abierta. Necesita que Naruto diga algo, lo que sea. Quiere que deje de hacer esta cosa estúpida de ponerse en peligro y salir herido, porque tiene que estar haciéndolo adrede. _'¿Qué te daría esa impresión?'_ diría el rubio, y Sasuke querría pegarle muy, muy fuerte, pero estaría tan aliviado, porque Naruto estaría respirando y consciente y eso ya es mucho más que suficiente. Querría decirle que, si se va, él no podría soportarlo. Que, si Naruto se va, Sasuke irá con él. Y si la vida de Naruto depende está enganchada a varias máquinas, él lo seguirá a la cama de al lado. Porque si caen, caerán juntos.

_'No te vuelvas a ir. Nunca.'_ Le dijo Naruto.

_'¿A dónde iría, Usuratonkachi? Éste es mi hogar._' Susurró, un suspiro perdido entre los brazos de Naruto.

¿Por qué era Naruto quien debía irse ahora después de todo lo que habían logrado?

La batalla ha terminado, porque varias personas se están acercando, y él quiere gritar que no den un paso más, que Naruto necesita ayuda, y que él tiene tanto, pero tanto miedo que no puede hacer nada.

Una mano en su hombro derecho lo sobresalta. Es Sakura, pálida y con rostro cansado, y algo dentro de él se rompe.

"Ayúdalo, por favor." Dice, y después de eso no recuerda mucho.

Lo único que sabe con seguridad es que nada es lo suficientemente rápido, salvo sus pensamientos. Y cuando Naruto por fin está en la habitación de operaciones, Sasuke siente como si hubiese llegado al infierno y al cielo, todo a la vez. El cielo, blanco y tirante, por la habitación que le rodea, porque Naruto está siendo tratado y porque por fin están haciendo algo. El infierno, porque es donde se decide todo.

'Quédate aquí, Naruto. Por favor. Por favor, quédate conmigo.' Se repite, el pensamiento girando en su mente.

(…)

Se sienta en una silla azul oscuro, con la cabeza entre sus manos. La desesperación e impotencia lo están consumiendo. No dejan de ponerle bebidas en la mano, un café, un té, una tila. El café sabe a barro, el té a ceniza y la tila a manzana pasada. Pero Sasuke siente mucho frío, Naruto siendo arrastrado al hospital llevándose todo el calor con él. Así que él bebe.

Algunas horas más tarde, una médica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros le dice que por ahora la operación va bien, pero que tardará más de lo previsto.

El mayor apenas escucha nada de esto, solo un ruido blanco de fondo. Cuando ésta se marcha, se gira y busca a quien sea con la mirada que pueda explicarle lo que le acaba de decir la médica. Es Kakashi, con su mano en la muñeca, toques cuidadosos y frágiles quien le dice que por ahora está saliendo todo perfectamente.

En algún otro momento, él odiaría sentirse así, tan perdido y frágil, pero ahora mismo no hay nada más que pueda sentir. Toda su fuerza se la ha dado a Naruto, porque tiene que salir de esta.

Kakashi lo suelta, pero seguidamente es Saskura quien revuelve su pelo y susurra palabras reconfortantes. Después está Gaara, Ino e incluso Sai. La mayoría de sus amigos se turnan, unos vienen y otros van. Es incluso reconfortante la sensación de no estar solo, de poder dejarte caer en ellos durante unos minutos.

Lo entiende ahora. Quizás lo empezó a entender cuando regresó, pero comprende su significado completamente ahora.

Amistad, una de las cosas más importantes del Universo.

(…)

No está muy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa. Finalmente, un nuevo médico, cabello negro y ojos caramelo, sale e informa que Naruto ha salido de la operación. Antes de que pueda controlar su cuerpo, nada más escuchar el número de habitación, sale corriendo.

El rubio ha sido trasladado al área de recuperación, y por supuesto que Sasuke puede quedarse, porque hubiese gritado, pataleado y maldecido hasta que se lo hubiesen permitido. Hay una silla beige al lado de la cama de hospital donde Naruto está tendido, pálido, su rostro tranquilo, sin fuerzas.

'_Te quiero._' Quiere susurrar, '_Te quiero tanto._' Pero no dice nada, solo entrelaza sus dedos y espera que Naruto se despierte pronto y pueda decirle lo idiota que es por darle estos sustos.

(…)

Unos golpes resuenan en la puerta, para que después entre un enfermero en la habitación con una pequeña carpeta frente a él.

"Disculpe, señor, ¿es Sasuke Uchiha?" Pregunta, sacando el archivo de sus manos, y él asiente lentamente.

Le da una sonrisa suave, y cierra la carpeta. "Sólo comprobando." Responde, tachando algo, para después salir de la habitación.

'_No hay porqué llamar a nadie._'

Sasuke lleva sus manos unidas a sus labios y besa con sumo cuidado los nudillos de Narutos, ahora con un poco más de color.

Él está aquí.

Siempre estará a su lado.

(-)

Cuando un anillo plateado resplandeciente se coloca en su mano, sabe que, si alguna vez ocurre de nuevo, cosa que él realmente espera que no, nunca más tendrá que fingir ser el novio de nadie.

**Contacto de emergencia: Sasuke Uchiha. **

**Relación: Marido.**

* * *

¡Historia finalizada! Ha sido muy divertido (y angustioso) escribirla, y ha merecido totalmente la pena trabajar la idea que ya tenía en mente.

Espero que me dejen leer sus pensamientos :')

¡Gracias por leer!

(Estoy pensando hacer la versión de Avisar a... (Naruto), donde sea Naruto a quien deban avisar, pero aún estoy trabajando en ese pensamiento :))

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
